


Exploration

by Willowanderer



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Body Worship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver didn't have much experience with men's bodies, other than his own. And that wasn't really comparable to Rider's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

Iskandar took up most of the room unless he was making an effort not to.

 

Waver supposed that wasn't really his fault, the heroic summon was just... larger than life. And houses in this part of the world tended towards smaller rooms. But it did make him wonder why Iskandar didn't spend more time in spiritual form. Wouldn't it be less cramped that way? It would certainly be for him, without coming in and finding Iskandar asleep, sprawled out over his bed, not wearing anything but a pair of shorts, snoring faintly. He'd even left the game on- albeit paused. Carefully working his way around sprawled limbs, Waver saved then turned the game off, turning and staring at Iskandar exasperated. Even that didn't wake him up. So Waver kept looking.

 

He looked different sleeping; not quite vulnerable, but supremely relaxed. As it rose and fell his chest was comprised of muscular ridges- seeing him in armor, someone might suspect that Iskandar was simply bulky- if there was actual muscular definition, why have stylized musculature on the armor? If anything, Waver concluded, Iskandar's chest was even more impressive bare.

 

Not that the first sight of him hadn't been awe inspiring- though part of that had been the rush of power, even as Mana left him, that he, Waver Velvet, had summoned such an incredible hero.

 

Of course, he was also irritating, willful and uncivilized, but that first glimpse had told Waver none of that. Sometimes it was hard to keep track of who was the master, and who was the servant. Sighing, he shook his head, then carefully moved closer, so he could for a change, look down at The Rider. For all his life as a warrior there were very few scars tracing their way across the muscles. Without even really thinking about it Waver traced a hand over them, as if verifying they were real, raising up to the tips of his fingers to trace scars lightly. Up to touch the bicep where the scar continued then back down, palm resting briefly over Iskandar's heart which beat strong and steady, like a normal person's- though Waver's own heart was beating quickly.

 

' _It's not like I’m doing anything wrong_.' he told himself and let his hand move over the planes and dips of muscles, stopping only when he reached trails of hair.

 

Waver himself didn't have a great deal of body hair- a mage trait his family of modest history _did_ have was being slow to age- which translated to being slow to mature, as well. Though Waver was technically an adult, he still looked like a highschooler. He was sure he'd enjoy it more later, but right now it was mostly annoying.

 

Rider's chest was too muscular to grow much hair but there was more down at the edge of the boxers, and Waver let his hand rest there. Curiosity began to well, since he hadn't really spent much time around other men, and he'd heard about differences between men. Rider was an incredibly deep sleeper, after all. Waver had just started to lift the edge of the shorts when he noticed something.

 

The snoring had stopped.

 

He whipped his head up to look at Rider's face, and met the eyes of Iskandar. Momentarily he was paralyzed, fingers under the waist band. Rider chuckled, and Waver found himself pulled against his bare chest, wrapped firmly in the giant's arms.

“Mnn. Comfortable.”

“Oie, Rider, what are you doing!?”

“ _I'm_ continuing my nap. Sleep is a valuable thing, kiddo.”

Waver tried to wiggle free, and that only made Iskander chuckle. The feeling was... warm and the vibrations comforting somehow. He let his head rest against the hollow of Rider's neck, and exhaled slowly, letting himself relax. He told himself it was just until Iskandar fell back asleep enough that he could wiggle free.

 

Iskandar noted that when he was very tired, Waver snored.

 


End file.
